Media content may be viewed at a recorded rate, at an increased viewing rate in order to scan for particular portions, or at a slowed rate in order to more closely study the content. A system may allow a user to select an option to view the media content at twice the recorded speed, for example, and the user typically views the sped-up media content without an accompanying audio track. The system may also allow the user to select another option to view the media content at one-half the recorded speed, without an accompanying audio track.